


Evidence and Stupidity

by spicycola



Series: Don't Keep Secrets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicycola/pseuds/spicycola
Summary: Jack and Sam have a talk about Cas and Dean's relationship.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Don't Keep Secrets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538791
Kudos: 24





	Evidence and Stupidity

The addition of Jack to the bunker took everyone some time to get used to. Even Sam, the gentle giant that he was. He figured his brother’s relationship with Cas would be strained, or maybe they’d break up.

He was wrong. Sam walked into the main room about a month after Cas got back, and there were Cas and Dean. It was obvious they were holding hands under the table. They were just fine, it appeared.

Sam made up his mind to talk to Jack. Let him know about his dad’s relationship so he didn’t do or say anything stupid. Maybe Nephilim had homophobic tendencies, who knows? In his heart of hearts, Sam knew he just wanted to talk to someone about it.

A few nights later at about 2 in the morning, Sam heard someone get up and shuffle to the kitchen. Sam decided to investigate. When he flipped the lights on, he saw sleep-disheveled Jack eating cereal.

“Please turn the light back off.”

“So you’re just going to eat cereal in the dark?” Sam moved to the sink to get a cup of water.

Jack shrugged. “The light is too bright.”

Sam turned the light back off. “While you’re up, is now a good time to talk to you about something?”

Jack thought for a second. “I guess.”

“So, your dad?”

“I am familiar with my own father, Sam. What about him?”

“You know that humans and angels are different than Nephilim, right? And even Cas is different than most angels?”

“Yes, I’m aware.” Jack looked more confused by the second.

“Humans do something called dating. You already know what that is, and I’m not really sure how to bring up this subject with you so I’m sorry if it’s weird.”

“Is this about my dad dating Dean?”

Sam choked on his water. “You already knew?”

“Yes… They told me about it after my father returned. They told me not to tell you.”

“Did they say why?” Sam feigned not caring.

“Dean was worried that you would be ‘weird about it’.” Jack resumed casually eating his cereal.

“That’s crazy. Did he say _why_ he thought I’d be weird about it?”

“No, but I would guess because my father and Dean are both males to the unassuming eye.”

“Oh.” That stung. Dean didn’t even trust him enough to tell him about dating Cas. That was it. Sam immediately made up his mind to confront Dean about Cas.


End file.
